Sudden Feeling
by Derabenu
Summary: While on the way to capture Sasuke, the Sound Four run into some unexpected guests. With these two, turning left gets you fried by explosives, and turning right turns you into a puppet. Why not go right? It is right…right? In this case, it feels right.


**Sudden Feeling**

A Long awaited request by A.n (Who ever you may be..)

Summary: While on the way to capture Sasuke, the Sound Four run into some unexpected guests. With these two, turning left gets you fried by explosives, and turning right turns you into a puppet. Why not go right? It is right…right? In this case, it feels right.

Rated T- For slight swearing, maybe two of four words, and for some sexual references.

Little Humor?

Sasori x Tayuya

* * *

"My legs are going to fall off," Not one to complain, but, walking for almost a week can really get to the intellectual Sound Four member.

"We are almost there, just pass this forest, and set camp, then-"

"Camp again? You weasel; you promised that we wouldn't have to set camp again!" The dark pink haired member cursed again, attitude seeping in.

"Do you always have to interrupt me? I say what we do, then we do it…and I'm not a weasel!" Sakon said, not enjoying the use of weasel towards him.

"Then weasel, let us just walk through the whole forest! We then get there quicker, capture him, and then head back! No use to stay for two more days," Tayuya said, even more annoyed, yet pleased by Sakon's pouty reaction.

"If we continue, Kidomaru will surely have his 'creative' mind take over, and any sign of an enemy in sight will give him a craving to play with them. We don't need a battle at this distance," Sakon answered, as Ukon smirked at his side.

"I say we camp, my legs are killing me!" Kidomaru complained.

"Ugh, fine! Just don't get on my nerves," Tayuya replied, rolling her eyes.

Jirobo tried to not listen to Tayuya's name calling. It was bad enough when he was called offending names by her, and deep down, he tried his best to prove to himself he wasn't fat.

"And what are you looking at, Fatso?"

_I'm not fat, I'm not fat!_

"Exactly what I thought, surprised you didn't complain about it," Tayuya smirked, following Sakon and Ukon, with a fatigued Kidomaru behind her.

It was a good twenty minutes of complete silence when the Sound Four heard a conversation in the distance.

Instantly, Kidomaru re-gained his energy, ready for a little entertainment. Sadly, he would be the entertainer.

"No way, my art actually leaves people left in awe, while yours leaves them with shit-faced looks, hm,"

They realized the two belonged to the Akatsuki group, and that they seemed to be heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Best to stay out of their way, or else they would be camping in their graves.

"In awe? How exactly would they be amazed by your art when it explodes in less than two seconds? The only thing they are amazed at is that they luckily didn't get to see your hideous clay sculptures,"

"Now, that was uncalled for. Not art is hideous,"

"As you say, Deidara,"

The five watched the two argue about art, becoming bored. Really? Is art really a subject to argue about? They all thought. Of course, art is made in many different ways, and is expected to be seen in many different views.

"Let's leave, we already wasted time and our lives watching these two," Sakon whispered, signaling for the others to quietly follow him away from the two arguing Akatsuki.

So far so good, so far so-

_**CRACK**_

"What was that?" The blonde Akatsuki said, lifting his head up. "You stay here and work on your dolls. Let the man do the job,"

"Psssht, I came here for peaceful quietness, and first he comes with his clay, and now, some other stupid ninjas join him," Sasori mumbled. "Don't keep me waiting, I didn't even bring Hiruko with me,"

"You dumb jumbo! Your fat foot had to step on a fat twig! You couldn't wait to crunch on some chips instead? You had to stomp on that wig like the beanstalk now?" Tayuya harshly whispered.

During the harsh whispering, Jirobo tried to contain himself.

"Hmph, Fatso,"

"SHUT UP! You always call my Fatso, you hurt my feelings, you know?" Jirobo shouted, Kidomaru's eyes widening, Sakon and Ukon with annoyed faces, and Tayuya with a vien about to pop from her forehead.

"Well, now since I've found the noisey group, it's time to fry you up," Deidara said, kneeling on his gigantic clay bird.

"Split!" Sakon and Ukon shouted at the same time, the twins fleeing in the same direction.

"Hm, seems like Sasori can get a few manly workouts by going after the girl," Deidara said to himself, as he quickly dug his hand into his clay pouch, making a clay sculpture and exploding it on the forest floor to signal to Sasori that he needed him.

The explosion of the clay bomb made Sasori sigh.

"I don't want to keep him waiting," Sasori said, as he quickly got up and ran with incredible speed to the sound of the explosion.

"Katsu!"

"Eh, almost missed that one," Kidomaru mumbles, as he jumped on a branch and summoned one of his powerful Justus.

"Hm, another with no patience. What a loser," Deidara said, as he dodged his justsu and threw five clay explosive spiders towards Kidomaru.

"Just who exactly am I going after?" Sasori growled under his breath, just before he heard a quick rush of air fly through the bushes in front of him. "Finally,"

"We can stop running now, Sakon! We have to go back and find the others to make sure they aren't dead," Ukon yelled to Sakon, as the two stopped and headed back.

Meanwhile, Tayuya ran through the right side of the forest, grabbing a grip of her flute just in case she needed it. Suddenly, she felt her body propel forward and back, as black and red covered her sight.

She looked down to see a light color of skin and a hand on her chest. Just like whispers of a snake, she heard the owner of the hand come close to her ear.

"Going somewhere?"

"Uh," Tayuya grunted, as she shoved the hand off her chest and ran backwards and onto a branch. As soon as she reached the branch, she placed the flute to her lips.

"I'm not going down easy!" She yelled, before she began playing.

Sasori stared, truly in a trance. Who in this world could possibly have such…such…soft breasts? Darn those midnight Deidara-Porno nights! Especially since he enjoyed sneaking some peeks into his collection of magazines and what-not's.

Also, such toned and soft hands. Gosh, now he sounded like the wolf from little Red Riding Hood. One of the re-makes from the Porno box…

"Your music won't protect you. Hah!" Sasori jumped forward, coming up from behind Tayuya, punching her right on her cheek.

She flung into a tree branch, falling to the ground. Quickly, he jumped down, grabbing her leg and flinging her into another tree branch.

So toned, so soft. Her cheeks where stained with the warm liquid that dripped from her nose. How he enjoyed that little touch he got from her. Her cheeks so soft, her leg felt so good to rub against his hands.

She moaned in pain, which sunk into his ears like lovely music. Those moans would go great with sweat and deep breathes. Pleasure, of course. Damn, he wouldn't mind pain either.

He needed to touch more of her, just to satisfy his needs. He couldn't possibly satisfy himself by Deidara, he can be a little too weird when he gets excited. _Horny dog more like it,_

Running towards her, he picked her up from her waist, pulling her head back by her hair. Her waist was so small, yet filling. Her hair was so soft, and he fought the urge to run his hand through it. Let's not go into his craving of smelling her pomegranate scented hair. So beautiful.

He was satisfied from touching every part touchable covered by clothing from her. He must have to kidnap her later. Just for a week. Maybe forever.

Wait…

Just one more satisfaction…

He couldn't wait…

_**SMACK!**_

She stood there… Just stood there. Even hours after he disappeared. Until finally, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo and an unconscious Kidomaru came into the distance.

"Tayuya..?" Jirobo spoke, concerned by the look of shock on Tayuya's face.

"Did..Did he just smack my ass..?"

* * *

**Any requests, just tell me in a review. Merry Christmas ;] **

**Words: 1,447**


End file.
